The Incredibles: the next generation
by huckapoo13142
Summary: the title says it all. it's the next generation of Super heroes and Super villians
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Parr's

" Amanda! Get your lazy butt up!" Jack yelled at his daughter, then walked to the next door, which was occupied by Amanda's twin brother, Anthony.

" Wake up!" he yelled at the both of them again. " You're going to be late for school! On the first day!" slowly they both got up and got dressed. Amanda was the first one down the stairs, followed by her angry brother. Jack looked at them. They were fraternal twins, Amanda looked like their father, Anthony had Jack's ex-wife's black hair, and her attitude.

"Remember, no powers at school," he said before they ran out the door. Amanda's power was phasing, meaning she could walk through walls. Anthony's was telekinesis. "Try to make friends!" he called after Anthony as they walked to the bus, for their first day of high school.

Pine's 

" Gwen! Gary! Hurry! You don't want to be late!" their father yelled into the intercom. Yes, Brandon Pine was the son of Buddy Pine, or Syndrome, after his father had 'died' (it was actually a robot) and Mirage had figured out the truth, they had gotten back together and the result, Brandon! Now Brandon was all grown up, a widower, and had two kids to take care of. Worse, twins. and even worse, super twins. (They got their powers from Mirage. I decided she had powers.) Gwen was a fire-starter. Gary was a weather-controller. Of course, Gwen and Gary were just shortened versions of their real names, Guinivere and Garran. Only the family knew that. Gwen had the same red hair that Brandon and his father had. Gary had the same chocolate brown hair as his mother. (I mean Gary's mother, not Brandon's)

" Guinivere! Garran! I said get down here now!" he yelled into the intercom once again.

" No need to shout, we're right here." He turned to see Gary smirking and Gwen glaring.

" I hate the name Guinivere." She said.

" Well time to go." Brandon said pushing his children out to the bus.

" Have fun!" he called

" Fat chance!" Gwen called back.

A/N yes, different from my last fic, but I can live with that. Besides, I want to get the idea out before someone else did. And if some one already did, I'm sorry. Oh and yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles (I will when me and the dust bunnies take over the world! Mwahahaha) but I do own all the OC's so in the famous words of dil pickles 'MINE!'

ok I had to change some things, because last night, it occurred to me, the math didn't work. So now it's Jack-Jack's kids instead of Violet's. and if I missed anything, feel free to tell me.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

" o.k. I know that the first day of high school can be a little intimidating. So, even though you all are a little old for this, we're going to have a day of sharing information!" (FYI I'm in the eighth grade and we still did this.) Mrs. Hackmen said clapping her hands.

" this is the first time I've had two sets of twins in one hour. ( A/N my school calls them hours, not periods) so this should be quite an experience."

" Not necessarily, me and my brother are fraternal, and as far as I can tell, so's the other set." Gwen said bored.

" Oh, so you're one of the twins!"

"Obviously, other wise I wouldn't have commented." Gwen's tone of superiority was lost on Mrs. Hackmen.

" Well, why don't you and your brother come up here and tell us something about yourselves. Oh! And let's get the other set up here too."

" I had to open my big mouth." Gwen said as she and the three others went to the front of the room.

" So, what's it like to be a twin?" some one asked.

" It sucks." They all said

" Why does it suck?" another asked.

" Because, you never get the feeling of being an only child. It's like being the younger sibling." Gary said.

" Also, you can't invite as many friends to your b-day party because you're sharing it with someone else." Amanda said

" Gwen's never had that problem." Gary quipped. Gwen glared so fiercely, Gary was afraid she'd set him on fire.

" Also, at least in my case, I have to share a house with this idiot." Gwen said pointing her thumb toward Gary.

" Well I hate having to live with her, she's a pyromaniac!"

" Plus you have to share everything!" Gwen said

" O.k.! So, which set of twins are you? The Parrs or the Pines?" Mrs. Hackmen asked, snapping them out of the staring contest.

" The Pines, Gwen and Gary." Gwen said.

" We're the Parrs, Amanda and Anthony."

" Matching names, how cute!" a girl in the back said. Gary turned to his sister in alarm.

" Calm down, don't do anything we could get in trouble, or busted for." He said and Gwen settled.

" Well, would you like to tell us anything about yourselves?"

" I hate goody-goodies and vegetables." Gwen said before going back to her seat.

" I don't have anything to say." Anthony said sitting down.

" I like pink, and having lots of friends." Amanda said

" I like, well, never mind." Gary said.

" What were you going to say?"

" I like drawing." Gary finished.

" Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Mrs. Hackmen said smiling. ' Not unless you're doing it in the grass with lightning.' Gary thought. Gwen smirked, knowingly. Then Mrs. Hackmen called up other students to talk until the bell rang.

" Finally." Gwen said walking out. She was trying to find her next class when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned; it was the other twin boy, Anthony.

" Hi. " she said turning back to her schedule.

" Um, that room's right there." Anthony said pointing to the door down the hall.

" Thanks." Her cell phone rang, as did Anthony's.

" Hello? I'll be right there." They both said running in different directions.

" You can't beat Mercury Man!" the man in the orange suit yelled. Pyro rolled her eyes, MM could be such a dork.

" Wanna bet?" a super hero yelled. The three villains turned; there was a pack of supers, all wearing the same type of uniform. Pyro started laughing uncontrollably.

" What did you do?" MM asked.

" They didn't do anything, they just look ridiculous." She said. All the supers looked down at their uniforms. Pyro finally stopped laughing, and attacked.

" MM! Their suits are fire proof!"

" Duh!" a boy said jumping in front of her.

" Who the hey are you?" she asked.

" I'm psyche." He said.

" More like, psycho."

" You're funny, NOT!" He yelled throwing a punch. Pyro grabbed his arm and twisted it be hind his back.

" You really can't beat me, as opposed to my dimwitted dad." She whispered into his ear then let go and flew off on like a snowboard made of fire.

" PYRO!" the man in orange yelled after her.

" Don't worry MM I'm not leaving. A boy in a blue suit said. In a matter of minutes they ran off.

A/N yes, very boring and anti-climatic, but hey, it gets better. I know, so know for my favorite part! Reader appreciation!

Beautiful mind – yes, I know it was kinda lame, but I was tired, and had missed school for three days, so I had loads of homework to do before I wrote that, so my brain was like confused. If you have a better idea, feel free to tell me. I don't know mirage's powers yet.

C.D. Anders – I don't think I stole any of your ideas. And thank you. I update AFAP and yes the F was on purpose.

Olua – I don't really care what you call me Teresa. And lay off the pixie stix! I really don't want to take you to rehab. HI MUSES!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Why the hell did you run off?" Brandon yelled at his daughter

" The fight was getting old." Gwen said shrugging. Brandon walked over to the fridge and tripped over a small furry object.

" Blasted cat!" he yelled in his rage.

" Dad, be nice, Toby's only a kitten!"

" I don't understand you! You hate being around people, but yet you love animals!"

" Animals don't stab you in the back, or tell your secrets." Gwen said picking up her kitten and petting it lovingly.

" Well, when you end up being the mean old cat lady, I'm not going to admit that you're my sister. I don't even like admitting that now." Gary said and Toby hissed at him.

" It's fine girl." Gwen whispered to her. Then turned and started to the elevator.

" I'm not done yelling at you young lady!" Gwen sighed and set down her cat.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, I won't do it again." She recited, this had happened many times before.

" Good, because we're going to try again, tonight." Her dad said

" Tonight doesn't work for me." Gwen said.

" Too bad, make it work."

" FINE!" she yelled then went to her room. She had just opened the door when the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Is Gwen there?"

" Anthony?"

" Yeah."

" What's up?" she asked

" I was wondering if you could tell me what we did in class today, I left early."

" So did I, sorry. HEY! How'd you get my number?"

" I called every Pine in the phone book."

" Oh, what ever." She said " bye." Then she hung up.

" GWEN! It's time to go!" her dad yelled into the intercom.

" You don't have to yell," she said before changing into the red, orange and yellow suit.

" I hate this suit." She said before putting on the mask and hurrying down the hall of the huge house.

" I'm back!" Mercury Man said, punching out one of the guards.

" Pyro! Take care of the other one!" he called. Pyro rolled her eyes the set the guard's shirt on fire. Then she turned away as he ripped it off to put out the fire, he was, well heavyset.

" I thought we were done with you after you ran off, scared." The boy in red was back.

" Need I remind you, I wasn't the one in the arm twist." Pyro said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Then she held her arms up, defensively. He sent a desk flying toward her, she burned it before it came within five feet of her.

" I may not be able to incinerate you, but I can do it to anything you throw at me." She said. Psyche looked her up and down, and then smirked.

" Dad!" he yelled, a man with red-brown hair turned. " Iron-man!" he yelled and the man turned to iron and psyche used his powers to heave him across the room at the confused red head. She was knocked out instantly. Meanwhile, Pyro's brother weather boy (yes, lame name) was making it rain. Psyche's sister screamed.

" Just phase through it, ghost girl (yes another lame name) then you can stop freaking out." He said turning to Mercury Man. He was using lasers to keep the heroes away. Psyche smirked. Then he used his powers to lift the unconscious girl.

" Hey! She look familiar?" he called to Mercury Man.

" Pyro!" he yelled aiming his lasers at him. " Put her down." He said.

" Or what?"

" You know what? Nothing, she's been a pain in my side ever since I met her. Take her, kill her, make my life easier." He said dropping his hand. Psyche looked to his family.

" Lets take her. We can find out her secret identity, and from that figure out who the villains are."

" Not necessarily, the fact that I know doesn't make her my daughter."

" But he said-" psyche started.

" He's my son, I barely know her." He said, grateful that she was unconscious, otherwise, she'd be killing him.

" Fine, we can still take her, find out who she is, then interrogate her." Shifter (Jack-Jack) said. MM smirked, and shot a major laser beam, right at the girl. When it hit psyche dropped her. MM and Weather Boy (A/N pauses to roll eyes at stupid name I made) jumped and grabbed her, then jumped into the get away car, with quite a bit of money, and sped off.

Back at the Parr's house, Jack-Jack was checking his kids for anything serious. Amanda was fine, so Jack-Jack went to check on Anthony. When he went into the room the boy looked troubled.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Would you ever do what Mercury Man did?"

" You mean rob a bank?"

" No, deny your kids?"

" But he said-,"

" He was lying, they have the same hair and eyes. Plus I could see that it pained him to say that."

" Anthony, I'd never have a reason to deny you, or Amanda. Don't worry about it." Jack-Jack said then left the room. In truth, the same thing had been bothering him. How could a parent do that to his child? It'd almost be like what his ex-wife does; only, she sees Amanda and Anthony every now and then. He went to his own room to check his own laser burns.

At the Pines, the conversation was different, in emotion, and decibel level.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Gwen yelled, from her hospital bed in their private hospital, with the special nurse.

" I HAD TO!"

" WHY?"

" TO PROTECT THE FAMILY!"

" THEN WHY'D YOU SHOOT ME!" she screamed indicating the bandages wrapped around her hurting stomach. Gary touched her stomach, she screamed in pain and set his pants on fire. as he yelled and ran to find water, Brandon turned back to Gwen.

" I had to do what I did, but I'd never actually let them take you." He said quietly. Gwen just turned, pouting.

" I got you something." He said pulling out a locket. Gwen opened it, it had a picture of Toby in it. Gwen smiled at the picture then looked at her dad.

" this won't work forever." She said

" trust me, as long as you love animals, and they make new things to put pictures in, it will." He replied getting up. " you still have to go to school tomorrow."

" that sucks!"

A/N not as good as some other thing I've written (not published, but written) but I like it!

C.D.Anders – I'm sorry, I don't get what's hard to follow, but I'm writing it, so it wouldn't be hard. And thank you I will

Olua – YOU NEED TO SEE THE INCREDIBLES! And take me with you! Oh, and bring more pixie stix, especially for the NJHS Christmas party, but if you don't read this before then, oh well!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school Gwen was trying as hard as she could not to let her stomach touch anything. The main thing was the hall; the boys had taken to pushing each other into others as a joke. Gwen had made it, it was time to leave, and she was heading to her locker, when a boy knock into her, pushing her against a locker, pushing a lock into her stomach.

"OW!" she screamed and pushed the boy back into his friends. The boy turned back to her to push her when Anthony came up.

" Leave her alone."

" Oh, how cute, Parr wants to protect his girlfriend."

" How immature can you bumbling idiots get?" Gwen asked before going off to her locker. Anthony chased after her.

" So, do you like having sensitive nerves or something?"

" No, why?"

" Well, getting pushed against a locker wouldn't hurt as bad as you made it seem." He watched as she bit her lip and started to pull up her shirt just enough for him to see the bandages.

" Ow, what happened?"

" Um… my cat, she had a few nightmares while sleeping on my stomach." Anthony looked skeptical until Gwen smiled and hurried outside.

" So, what are you going to do if they come back for revenge?"

" Oh I'm good at taking care of myself." Gwen said surely.

" Gwen!" a guy in a limo called.

" And if they bring bigger friends?"

" Gwen!" the man called again.

" Trust me, I can handle them."

" Gwen!"

" Cool, hey, what's your number?"

" Gwen!"

" I thought you had it." She said to him then turned to the limo, "hang on!"

" I forgot to write it down."

" Oh, well here," she said pulling out her notebook and wrote down her number.

"Guinivere Elizabeth Pine!" the man called

" Just a second!" she yelled, then ripped out the page and gave it to him. "I have to go. My dad." She said simply then ran to the limo.

" Couldn't you wait for like, two seconds? I was in the middle of something! And where do you get off? Calling me by my full name?" she screamed.

" I'm your father, and you won't speak to me like that again young lady!" he yelled back.

" You mean like this?" she asked, still screaming.

" Yes, like that" he yelled, by now, everyone was staring at the yelling red heads, neither of which seemed to care, because they continued to yell at each other.

" Dad! Gwen! Could we go home?" Gary asked leaning over his dad.

" Fine." Gwen said getting in, while everyone around them whispered to each other.

" They're rich?" Amanda commented appearing behind Anthony.

" I guess, why?"

" No reason. Oh, and for the record, it's cool having a brother whose crushing on a rich girl." She added before walking off.

" What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he yelled after her.

" Oh, brother, you are so clueless." She said. Anthony chased her down. They ran laughing home.

"Jack, we have to do something about them. We can't have them running around robbing banks, and shooting people with laser beams." Helen said to her youngest son.

" I know that much. We just have to find a way to get them. They obviously don't care about hurting each other."

" What makes you say that?"

" Last night, me and the twins went after them and Mercury Man shot the girl. Anthony's convinced the girl's his daughter, despite what MM said."

" What make him say that?"

" Oh, facial characteristics, emotion shown through the eyes. The usual."

" Dad! We're home!" Amanda called from the front door. Violet turned up the dimmer light.

" Why do we turn that down?" Dash asked.

" It makes it look more super-important-meeting-of-super-esk." Then everyone went home.

At the Pine house, the family meeting went a little differently.

" HOW COULD YOU GET BEATEN BY THE INCREDIBLES?" Syndrome yelled at his son and grandkids.

" HE THREW A MAN MADE OF IRON AT MY HEAD! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?" Gwen yelled back.

" Will you two stop yelling?" Mirage asked.

" Well, all I have to say is that, it was all Gwen's fault!" Gary said

" What! I get knocked out by wonder boy, then get my ass blown to kingdom come by 'super dad' and you're blaming it on me?" Gwen cried

" Wait, what do you mean 'got your ass blown to kingdom come by 'super dad'?"

" I mean he used his stupid laser to blow my ass to kingdom come!" Gwen said angrily.

" You blasted Gwen!" mirage yelled at her son.

" I had to! They were going to take her and trace her to me!" the family started up an argument on that then the phone rang. Gwen and Gary had a fight on who got to answer it.

" It's probley for me!" Gary yelled. As he said that, Gwen went by him and picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

On the other side of town, Anthony was nervously holding the phone.

" Hi-" he was cut off by Gwen yelling into the background.

" Well I'll tell you who it's for when I find out!"

" Um, it's Anthony."

" See! It's for me!" she screamed.

" Did I call at a bad time?"

" No, hang on, SHUT UP!" she screamed to the people yelling in the background. " So what's up?"

" Um, well, my dad's taking us, my sister and I that is, to the park, and I was kind of wondering if maybe, if you had nothing else to do, you might, come?" he asked. He heard a little laugh on the other end. He was about to say good-bye when she came back on,

" I'd love to, meet you in, say, ten minutes?"

" O.k.! But could you do me a favor? Pretend you're meeting us by coincidence. I don't want my sister to know she was right."

" That's fine, right about what?"

" Nothing, bye." he said then hung up. He smirked to himself and went to his room.

Gwen smiled and hurried past her bickering family up to her room. She changed into something a little more parks and a little fewer supers. Then she brushed her hair, put it in a ponytail and started to leave but her dad stopped her.

" Where do you think you're going?"

" Out."

" Out where?"

" To meet a few friends."

" We're going to do another robbery."

" So?"

" With Grandma and Grandpa."

" Just, call me if you need help." Gwen said then left.

Anthony was waiting at the park. He was there with his sister and dad, but his grandparents, aunt, uncle, and their families. After twenty minutes, he thought she wasn't coming; she finally came walking down the hill. She made it look like she was just out for a walk.

" Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked.

" We're having a family get together."

" Who are you?" Helen asked.

" I'm Gwen, I go to school with them." She answered pointing to the twins.

" Wait, I know who you are, you're that girl that yelled at the bullies, pushed one, and then later was screaming at her dad in the parking lot." Their cousin, Rose said.

" Yeah." Gwen said like it was no big thing.

" You yelled at your dad?" Violet asked.

" Yeah, well, we don't get along, and big mouth runs in the family." Then five beepers went off. The adults looked to them and Bob quickly gave a,

" Be right back." And they were off.

" Where'd they go?" Gwen asked.

" I don't know." Anthony said.

" All righty then, so what are you all-" she was cut off by her cell.

" Hang on" she said. Anthony watched as she answered the phone.

" What? No I'm busy. Well you have four. Well I'm sorry I can't- FINE!" she screamed into the phone, and then hung up.

" I have to go, family emergency." She said before running off.

Gwen hurried to the bank that her family was robbing and changed into her loathed costume. She hurried into the building and began to shoot fire at them. Then one of them sent out a distress message and a bunch of mini-supers came charging in. she sighed in frustration. Then as she was blasting them she got bored, so she blasted out her fire board and flew away, ignoring the angry screams her family was screaming to her. She flew back to the park and changed out of the suit. Ten minutes later the Parr family returned.

" So, where'd y'all go?" she asked.

" No where." Amanda said.

" Right, well, as I was saying, you are all you people?"

" Well, this is my grandma and grandpa. Then my aunt Violet and Uncle Tony, with their daughters, Lily, Rose and Petunia. Then my Uncle Dash and Aunt Betty, with their sons, Jet, Speedy and Flash."

" So, is it like, a tradition in your family to have relating names?" Gwen asked.

" Kind of."

" GWEN!" They heard an angry cry. She turned to see her father.

" Oh crap." She said. " I have to go." She hurried to the limo.

A/N hi! Sorry I haven't been updating, not that I think anyone actually cares, and I have a question, I need four names for girls, one's a pyromaniac, a nature lover, wind obsessed, and a hydromaniac. Yes, they're elemental. No it's not for a fanfic, but it might go to fictionpress


End file.
